NewsieMarauder Love Story
by MM278
Summary: A newsie/marauder crossover. It worked in my head. Don't judge. I'm horrible at summaries so I hope you like it.


Newsies/Marauders Era crossover

Chapter 1

I was sitting on the couch in the Manhattan Newsies Lodge with Race, Jack, and Spot talking about random things. Race and I both had a cigar hanging from our mouths, like always.

"Yous look exactly the same when yous do that" Spot said staring at us

"What are yous talking 'bout?" Race and I asked simultaneously.

"Yous guys look the same when yous have cigars hanging out your mouths" Jack said

"We're twins what did ya expect?" we said simultaneously for the second time in this conversation

"Excuse me, may I talk to Arianna Higgins" Race, Spot, Jack, and I looked to see an old man with a VERY long white beard in weird clothes.

"I'm right 'ere and it's Ace" I said. I felt a strange urge to trust him

"Hello. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he said with a serious face. Race, Spot and I broke into hysterics. We couldn't breathe. The old man stood his place and look at us with a small smile.

"Wait. You ain't serious are ya?" Spot asked catching his breath

"Yes I am Mr. Conlon"

"Then prove it mister" I said waiting for proof

He waved a stick that was supposedly his wand and all of a sudden Race, Jack, and Spot were hanging upside down. They were screaming like little girls! I was started laughing so hard tears were streaming down my face. Then Dumbles let them down.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked already knowing my answer

"Yeah, I believe yous now"

"Do you want to go to Hogwarts? It's in Scotland but you can visit for the holidays and summer break"

I looked at Race, Jack and Spot. I had no idea what to say.

"You should go Ace. It's a once in a lifetime chance. I can take care of 'em while yous is gone. It'll be a little harder but Race will be my back up second" Jack said

"I know but I can't afford all the school things"

"Not to worry I have paid for all your school things. All you need to get is a wand. I will come to get you in the morning so we can get you your wand and you will be on your way to Hogwarts"

"Wait one question" I said as he was about to walk out the door

"And what might that be?" he asked

"Do you allow cigars?"

He chuckled "Yes Ms. Higgins-I mean Ace. I will allow you your cigars."

IN THE MORNING

"I'm gonna miss yous" I said to the newsies

"We'll miss you too Ace" Spot said as he hugged me. He handed me a slingshot that I realized was his.

"Spot, you can't give me your slingshot. You love this thing."

"I got another. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks" I said as I hugged him again

"Bye sweet heart" Jack said. He acts like I'm his daughter. He acts like a protective father ALL THE TIME. WORSE THAN RACE

"Hey! Don't yous go without saying goodbye to ya brudda"

"I'm gonna miss you the most Race. How am I gonna live without my twin?"

"Don't worry you'll be fine. I worry about the other kids and theys money. No gambling"

"What?! Come on. That ain't fair"

"Fine, but yous better win"

"My name is Ace for a reason."

"I know"

Race hugged me and kissed my head.

"Bye guys"

"Bye Ace" they called back.

LATER

I was looking at this train and I was in awe.

"Magical right" I heard this boy say behind me. I turned around to look at him. He stuck his hand out.

"Hi. I'm Remus Lupin" I shook his hand

"Ace Higgins"

"You don't sound like you're from around here"

"I'm not. Ise from New York and Isa newsie"

"I always hear great stories about New York. Is it as great as they say?"

"Better" I said with a smile

The train whistle blew

"We should go get a compartment"

"Yeah yous is right"

Finally we reached the only compartment left. There were two boys talking, a boy watching them, and a boy comforting a crying girl.

"Excuse me can we sit here" Remus asked politely

"No. Can't you see we're busy" the boy with greasy hair said in a rude voice

"Well to bad. Wes is sitting in here" I stormed into the compartment and sat next to the boy with glasses while Remus sat in between the other boys.  
"What makes you think you can just storm in and sit here" the greasy haired boy asked in an annoyed tone  
"Cause Isa newsie and I'll soak ya if yous talks like that to me again. Got it?" This boy better not be testing me.

"Oh my mother told me about newsies" the red head said

"What did she say?" I asked

"That you guys are rude and horrible people. You are all either poor or you have no parents and are homeless. You lie all the time. You smoke cigars and cigarettes, and you go beating people up if they don't agree with you. "

I put my feet on glasses' lap and reclined back with my arms behind my head

"Yep that's me" I said with a smug smile on my face

Everyone started laughing at the greasy haired boy and the red head. Both of them stormed out but glasses tripped him and said "Bye Snivellious"

"So what are your names?" he asked

"I'm Remus Lupin"

"And Ise is Ace Higgins"

"I'm James Potter" he said as he shook my hand

"I'm Sirius Black" the other boy said and kissed my hand.

"I-I'm P-Peter P-Pettigrew"

"Where are you from? You obviously don't sound like you're from around here" James said

"Ise is from New York but Ise talk like a newsie. Not like all those hoity toity folks"

"So, what house do you guys want to be in?" James asked

"What's that?"  
"Well your house is like your family and you live in the same dormitories as them. There are four of them which you are sorted into by your characteristics. " Remus said.

"Like the Manhattan, Brooklyn, Queens, and Harlem newsies. We're separated by borough and we live in lodges"

"Exactly" Remus said happy he didn't have to explain farther

"So what are the houses?"

"Hufflepuff is for the loyal and patient" James started

"Not gonna be in that house. Ise has the shortest temper there is"

James chuckled before continuing.

"Ravenclaw is for the smart and knowledgeable"

"No."

"Gryffindor is for those who dwell brave at heart"

"Yes!" I said. "That's my house"

"Mine too" James said with a huge smile on his face.

"What's the last one?"

"Slytherin is for evil cold hearted people. Not one person has left that house and not turned to the dark side"

"My whole family has been in Slytherin" Sirius piped up

"Blimey! And I thought you were alright" James said. I started laughing

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. I'm heading for Gryffindor"

"Why are you laughing?" James and Sirius said at the same time

"Yous talk funny with your British words" I said trying yet failing to catch my breath.

Then everyone in the compartment started cracking up. It took at least 5 minutes for everyone to calm down.

"I'm hungry" Sirius said

"Me too." Peter said

"Want to go find the trolley?" Remus asked

"Sure. We'll be back soon" Sirius said as they left the compartment

My stomach growled very loud. I haven't eaten today. Right now I'm usually heading back to Sheepshead with Race after lunch at Tibby's.

"Aren't you going to eat something? I can hear your stomach growl from a mile away"  
"Eh. I think I might have something"  
I looked through my pockets till I found what I was looking for. Yesterday's newspaper. Business was horrible yesterday so I had some extras. I ripped an edge off and ate it.

"Want some?" I asked him  
"No thank you. Why are you eating a newspaper?

"Didn't you hear the red head goil earlier? Ise is broke and business was horrible yesterday. I had some leftover papes. "  
"At least let me buy you something from the Trolley"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Ha!"  
"I'm just trying to help you out"  
I lit my cigar and let it hang from my mouth.

"Aren't you too young to smoke cigars?"

"Aren't yous too young to care?" I snapped

"I suppose that's your short temper"  
"Yep"

Just then Remus and Sirius walked in with a load of sweets.

"Here" Remus said and gave me a chocolate frog

"Thanks"

"How come you let him give you one?" James asked offended

"Cause he didn't buy it for me. He bought it for him and offered it to me"  
"I didn't know you smoked cigars" Remus said

"Shocked you can afford them." I looked to see Snivellous and the red head girl

"Please she can't. She probably stole them"

"Wow. How can yous tell?"

"What do you want Lily?"

So that's her name

"Well I wanted to know if you want to be my boyfriend"

I could see Snivellous was hurt

"No. Why would I ever like you?" James asked clearly disgusted  
"Why wouldn't you?" Lily asked coming up to him

"I'm pretty, smart, lady like, rich, everything she's not" Lily said as she looked at me is disgust

"I think Ace is much better than you to be honest."

"How can you even think that?" Lily exclaimed clearly insulted

"Well for one she's not annoying" Sirius said

"She doesn't brag" Remus said

"She's much prettier than you" James said

"And I have a soul"

"Ugh!" she said as she stormed out of the compartment for the second time this train ride.

"So… you think I'm prettier than her"

"Don't get cocky" James said laughing at the same time

"Who do you live with in New York" Sirius asked me

"With the newsboys. I'm the only goil but Ise is use to it. There's my twin brudda Race, and then there's Jack aka Cowboy, Crutchy, Boots, Mush, Kid Blink, Snitch, Itey, Snipeshooter, Specs, Dutchy, Snoddy, Skittery, Bumlets, Pie-Eater, and Tumbler."

"Do you all sell newspapers?" James asked

"Yeah but we all take different parts of Manhattan except me and Race. We sell in Brooklyn. We're best friends with the leader of the Brooklyn newsies' second so we can go without being soaked."

"Why walk all the way to Brooklyn to sell papers?" Remus asked

"Me and Race like to watch the races. We grew up in Brooklyn and the gamblers over there only buy from ya if theys know ya so we get good business. "

"Who's the leader of the Manhattan newsies?" James asked

"Jack is but I'm his second." I said with pride. "Race is his backup second and he's taking care of everything Ise did while Ise is gone"

"Wow" I heard Remus say

I walked over to the window and that's when I saw Hogwarts

"It's even better than the train" I said in awe  
"Yeah" James and Sirius said

We got off the train and Minnie explained the sorting and stuff to us. I only paid attention to the people I knew.

"Black, Sirius"

"Gryffindor"

"Evans, Lily"

"Gryffindor"

"Damn it" me and James grumbled

"Higgins, Arianna"

"Good luck" James whispered in my ear

I walked up to the stool

"Ms. Higgins why are you not in your proper school attire?"

"One, it's Ace and two, Ise prefers my newsie outfit."

"Leave her be Minerva. She is not accustomed to our ways."

"Thank you Dumbles" I said as she out the hat on my head

"Well your definitely not Hufflepuff. You have too much of a temper. You don't have enough smarts for a Ravenclaw. You are very brave… I can see you stand up for what you believe in. You are definitely… GRYFFINDOR"

"Yes!" James and Sirius shouted.

"Lupin, Remus"

"Gryffindor"

"Pettigrew, Peter"

"Gryffindor"

"Potter, James"  
"Gryffindor"

I hugged James when he sat next to me. We were all happy to be in the same house.  
"Snape, Severus"

"Slytherin"  
"I thought his name was Snivellious."

"It's Severus but we prefer Snivellious. Don't you?" Peter asked. Guess he got over the whole stutter thing.

"Yeah. Suits him better"

Dumbles said this speech that went like "blah blah blah. Rules, rules, rules. You may eat!"

Food appeared on the table. Turkey, steak, chicken, mashed potatoes, and a ton of other stuff

"You act like you've never seen this much food before" Peter said before stuffing his face

"Well here are my meals for the day. Breakfast is curdled coffee, concrete doughnuts covered with mold, and homemade biscuits that are around two years old. Lunch is usually whatever Ise could afford at Tibby's Diner. Dinner is either food or whatever papes I don't sell. So no. Ise has never seen this much food in my entire life."

I literally inhaled around three plates full of food in 5 minutes, while the boys watched me in a mix of awe and disgust.

"See. I told you she was a pig. Did you know that she went to jail too? My mother was visiting New York and she saw her attack someone for money and these officers came and arrested her. My mom took a picture. That's why she looked so familiar" Lily announced to her 'friends'

"Hey! Ise only went to jail 'cause Ise stole some food and then I escaped. Ise never soaked anyone for money!" I shouted at her. The entire hall fell silent.

"Go back to whatever yous was doing or else I'll soak ya" I snapped

"You went to jail?" Sirius asked

"And escaped?" Peter continued

"I was eight. Me and Race were starving so we each stole an apple but Ise made sure the bulls didn't catch Race so the bulls caught me and threw me in the Refuge which is a jail for kids. I escaped on Teddy Roosevelt's carriage."

"Well wasn't your childhood eventful." James said with a smile

We finished dinner and we went to the common room.

"Night boys" I said and went up to the dorms

IN THE MORNING

"Hiya boys" I sat down next to James and across from Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

"Hello" they all said in unison  
"So, Ace. Do you like pranking?" Sirius said with a devious smirk

"Ise don't do it often but Ise is good at it"  
"Good. We're making a pranking group but we need a name." Sirius said with the smirk still on his face.  
"How about…the Marauders?" Remus suggested  
"Perfect!" Sirius and James screamed. I laughed at how they remind me of mine and race's relationship.  
AND THAT'S HOW THE MAURADERS WERE FORMED

5 YEARS LATER

Me and the rest of the Marauders were sitting on the common room couch after coming from the beginning of the year feast. It was only us and Evans who was reading in the corner.

"Wow sixth year" James said  
"Ise knows. Seems like yesterday when wes met on the train"  
"and you threatened Snivellious" Sirius said with a smirk  
"And told Lily she had no soul" Remus said with a chuckle  
"And-" James started  
"Ok, ok. Ise gets it. Ise did a lot of crazy stuff on the train ride in first year."

It's been 4 whole years since I met James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. A ton of stuff has happened since then. Me and Sirius became the star Quidditch beaters and James the star seeker. I kind of developed a crush on James but no one knows except Remus and Sirius 'cause they guessed it. They insist that he's like in love with me but I know he ain't. I also became the leader of the Manhattan newsies. Race is my second. Spot's also the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. That's good cause our boroughs get along unlike us and Harlem. They hate us 'cause they say goils can't lead. You have no idea how many death threats have been made towards me. Their all bark and no bite. Or so I thought. Last week-

"Earth to Ace" I heard James say

"Sorry. Ise was thinking"  
"You've been distant since we got on the train. What's the matter with you" James asked concerned

"Nothing. Ise became the leader of the Manhattan newsies this summer-"

"That's great" Sirius said  
"Not really. Harlem says that a goil shouldn't lead. Theys made some threats to our borough but theys were always bark and no bite until yesterday. Mush came in all bloody and battered and said that a couple of Harlem newsies came and soaked him"

"That's horrible" Remus said

"Did they hurt you" James said really concerned and panicked. Maybe he does like me.

"No"  
"You were limping a little" Sirius said a little suspicious  
"No Ise wasn't"  
James rose up my pants leg  
"Oh my god. What did they do to you" Peter said  
"Well no one messes with my boys so I went to teach 'em a lesson. As soon as I passed the alleyway down the block from the newsies lodge a couple of the Harlem newsies grabbed me and dragged me into the alley. They took my knife and started soaking me and theys busted up my leg with iron knuckles but believe me. I taught them a lesson"  
"Ace why would you go after them?"  
"Like I said, no one messes with my boys."  
"You mean those pathetic little boys you call your friends"  
"Don't test me Evans. I have a lot on my mind right now" I said in a low, dangerous voice  
"I think they would kick you out of the newsies just for a couple of bucks. They don't care about you. No one does. Not the newsies. Not the marauders. Not even your pare-"  
I pinned her to the wall with my knife to her throat.

"Ise said don't test me" I said through gritted teeth  
"I-I'm sorry. Just- just please don't hurt me"  
"Ace calm down. She didn't mean it" I heard James say trying to calm me down  
"Ye-Yeah I-I r-really di-didn't m-mean it" Lily said  
"Don't ever say anything about my boys again got it"  
"Ye-yes. Just please let me go" she looked close to tears

I dropped her and she scurried upstairs. I looked behind me to see the marauders looking at me with horrified expressions. They were scared of me… oh god, oh god, what have I done. I ran out of the room and went to the room of requirement

JAMES POV

"What's wrong with Ace. She would have never done that without a reason" Remus said still in shock

"She did say Evans was testing her" Sirius said

"Maybe she cracked from the pressure" I suggested

"Probably" Peter said

"I'm gonna go after her" I said as I got up and headed to the one place she goes to cool down

"Go get her lover boy" Sirius called after me

I walked to the room of requirement and I snuck in to what looked like the newsies lodge she described.

"What have I done! Now they probably hate me!" she groaned and fell back onto the bed  
It upset me to see her so distressed and there was nothing I could do. I walked up to the bed

"Ace" I said

She looked up "Oh! Hey James"

"Why did you do it?" I asked concerned for her

"I don't know. I just cracked" She said her voice breaking in the middle of the sentence

"What you told us isn't the only thing bothering you now is it?"

"Them bastids jacked up the price"

"What do you mean? The price of what?"  
"The price of the papes. They jacked it up 60 cents for a hundred. It's bad enough we have to eat what we don't sell but then we have to pay for rent, to top that Harlem is on our bad side, and the bulls are on my back. I can't go back to jail James. I just can't" she whimpered. I just pulled her close and tried to comfort her.

"It's ok. You're gonna be fine."  
"Do the other guys hate me cause of what I did to Evans?"

"No. of course not. They're just worried about you. We all are."

"I might leave Hogwarts this year"

"What? Why?" I said  
"The newsies are gonna go on strike. Ise is theys leader. Theys need me now more than ever."

"Does Dumbledore know?" I asked

"He says it's fine. Ise already asked. Ise is gonna miss yous and the rest of the guys"

"I'm gonna miss you too Ace."

It took all my courage but I kissed her. It was bloody amazing. We broke after 10 seconds

"Ise hope yous knows that yous is making it really hard for me to leave now"

"Please be my girlfriend" I asked kind of scared she would say no.  
"Of course I'll be your goilfriend James" she said and kissed me. This one was even better.  
THE NEXT MONTH

Everything was different when Ace left. Gryffindor wasn't as loud or rowdy as they usually were. Pranking wasn't even that fun without her. Sirius, Remus, and I headed for Muggle studies. Ace use to sit next to me and tell me the answers. We're gonna read the New York newspapers today.

"Hey maybe hear about Ace" Sirius whispered to me  
"Hopefully" I said  
We looked at the newspaper and guess what the topic was THE NEWSIES STRIKE!

"It seems to be that the Brooklyn and Manhattan newsies have gone on strike. The leader of the strike is a girl names Arianna Higgins who is also a wanted criminal"  
"This is rubbish. All she stole was an apple" I said  
"I know. They are blowing it way out of proportion" Remus said  
"Arianna Higgins had gotten the boys riled up and they started a riot" it said with a picture  
that's when I saw her. She was trying to get the boys riled up and believe me it looked like it worked. She looked beat and tired yet beautiful at the same time.

"Mate. You're drooling" Sirius said laughing  
"Shut up" I snapped  
For the next month the news followed the strike and muggle studies became my favorite class.

"The leader of the strike Arianna Higgins had been thrown in the Refuge. Her brother and fellow newsie Anthony Higgins has taken her place and he said that he will not stop fighting until they win"  
"I can't believe she's in jail again" I said  
"I know… how can this happen?" Remus said  
AFTER CLASS

"Hey James"  
"What Evans"  
"so, now that your girlfriend's in jail, do you wanna go to Hogsmead with me this weekend?"  
"No Evans. I really don't like you that way"

"Oh ok. I just thought you should know that my aunt lives in New York and she's a news reporter. She sent me these pictures. It's Arianna and this kid Spot. I think he's the leader of the Brooklyn newsies." Evans said and walked away. She honestly looked sorry for me.  
I opened the envelope with the picture when I got to my dorm. It was Ace and this other boy. I looked at them and then I realized that she was cheating on me. That's why Evans looked sorry. I told the guys later but Remus didn't believe it.

THE NEXT DAY

"Arianna Higgins had broken out of the refuge overnight and helped her fellow newsies get others to join the rally. The strike ended today with her going into Mr. Pulitzer's office and finally convincing him to lower the price back. This has come to be a very memorable day for children around the world"

"So she's coming back" Sirius said  
"She didn't cheat on you James. She wouldn't do that." Remus said  
"You saw the pictures Remus"  
THE NEXT DAY

Ace entered the Great Hall and was greeted with applause. Everyone, even the teachers were clapping, well everyone except me and Sirius.

"Hiya guys" she said her usual greeting and a big smile  
Remus said hi but Sirius and I didn't reply

"James?" she looked at me. Her face fell.  
"Sirius?" She looked confused and hurt at the same time. I just wanted to comfort her and hug her but I couldn't.

Finally she couldn't stand me not talking to her that she grabbed me by my ear and dragged me to the common room

"What's your problem?" she said to me  
"What's my problem. Do you seriously have the nerve to ask me that?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"You cheated on me and you're asking me why I'm not talking to you"  
"What? Ise never cheated on yous"  
"I saw the pictures of you and that Spot kid."  
"Let me see 'em"  
"Why-"  
"James let me see 'em right now"  
"Fine" I got them from my dorm and gave them to her

"James. That's me brudda Race"  
"Evans told me it was that Spot kid though"  
"One. Why would yous believe Evans? And two. If yous don't believe me look."  
She showed me a picture of her and the kid in the picture both of them with a cigar hanging from mouth. They looked like twi- I…AM…SUCH…AN…IDIOT

"Oh my god. Ace I'm so so sorry. I just got jealous and Evans made me believe it was some other kid not your brother. I'm sorry I was such an idiot. Please forgive me" I begged

She giggled. "It's fine. Besides yous is cute when yous is jealous" she said and kissed me

"But do that to me again and yous won't be able to have kids" she said with a big smile

I laughed and said "I love you"

"Ise love you too James"


End file.
